Gaming
This House is a colorful in that it's filled with many game rooms and has the most famous figures in gaming along with all gaming elements implemented. = The Four Avatars of Gaming = The Gods that guard this house, keeping everyone else in line. Mario - God of Mascots and Fun Mr. Game & Watch - Avatar of Hammerspace, Master of Two Dimensions, Ruler of Handheld Games, The Elder Creation of Nintendo Pac Man - God of Gluttony, Champion of the Arcade Sonic The Hedgehog - Slayer of the Polygon Ceiling = Ambiguous Ranks = Missingno - The Glitchiest God Naoki Kashima - God of Bonus Bosses Herobrine - The Urban Legend of Minecraft Vic Viper - Patron Avatar of Shoot 'em Ups Overdeities Atlus - That One Company Absolute Virtue - Deity of Near-Literally Unbeatable Bosses John Carmack - Avatar of First Person Shooters and Online Multiplayer, Lord of the Third Dimension, Ruler of PC Games Greater Gods Baal - God of High Power Readings Felix - God of Fixing The Godmodder - God of God Modders, Play-by-Post Games, and Marathon Bosses Polybius - Divine Game of Malevolent Video Games Sackboy - God of Level Creation Steve? - God of Sandbox Games Vinny - God of Glitches Intermediate Gods The Angry Video Game Nerd - God of Bad, Old Games Banjo and Kazooie - Gods of Collection Cyrus - God of Hard to Use, but Incredibly Powerful Characters Dural - Goddess of Ditto Fighters Geese Howard & Rugal Bernstein - Gods of Cheap and Powerful Bosses The Guy - God of Nintendo Hardness John Gabriel and Tycho Brahe - Gods of Couch-Sitting Gamers The Keeper - God of Malevolent Dungeons Luigi - God of Overshadowed Siblings, Cowardly Lions, and Second Bananas Magus - God of Barrier Change Bosses Minako Arisato - Goddess of Variable Videogame Protagonists The Reaper - God of Time Penalty Bosses and Chest Monsters Roahm Mythril - God of Challenging Oneself and Unlocking Everything Vanellope Von Schweetz - Goddess of Ascended Glitches and Teleport Spam WarMech - God of Surprisingly Powerful Mooks The Wither - The Ultimate Destroyer of Crafts Lesser GodsCategory:Houses Amane Nishiki - God of Chip Damage and Fabulousness Bartz Klauser - God of the Job System Bullet - Goddess of Short Shorts and Crosshairs Firebrand - God of Hard-To-Kill Deadly Creatures Kazunori Yamauchi and Dan Greenawalt - Gods of Racing Games King Tezro - God of Voxels and the Third Dimension Kite - God of Deep Immersion Gaming Noh - Goddess of Video Game Caring Potential PaRappa - God of Rhythm Games and the God Who's Gotta Believe Reimu Hakurei - Patron Deity of Bullet Hells Seija Kijin - Goddess of Interface Screws and Who Contradicts Everyone Strygwyr & Warwick - Co-Gods of Advantage Over The Injured Tetriminos - God of Blocks, Weaver of Fates The Time Goddess - Goddess of Rapid Power-Leveling Yahtzee - God of Fast Talking and Video Game Page Quotes Yugi Muto - God of Card Duelists Demigods Audino - Goddess of Enemies to be Sought After Brain Scratch Commentaries - Gods of Riffing over Video Games The CPU's - Avatars of the Console Wars Chiaki Nanami - Goddess of Female Gamers Naka - The Incredibly Common Unit The Runaway Guys - Gods of Let's Play Quasideities Black Beanling - God of Rare RPG Enemies That Give Disproportionate Amounts of EXP Kevin Keene and Alex Williams - Dueling Gods of Video Game Crossovers The Servbots - Mini-Gods of Invincible Minor Minions Whispy Woods - Patron of Warm-Up Bosses Wil Wheaton - God of Tabletop Gaming Zubat - God... Damned... Bats...